This invention relates to a process for the wet treatment of endless strands of textile material in batches in a wet-treatment vat, in which the textile material is transported along a spiral path through a treating liquid.
It is known that strand-form piece goods sewn endlessly together can be dyed by being transported through a bath of a dye liquid, for example by means of a winch or even by means of a hydraulic system (for example a nozzle system). The main disadvantages of this known process are that the strands of textile material have to be matched exactly with one another in their length in order to obtain optimum dyeing results.
It is also known that printed textile material can be washed by being transported spirally through and rinsed in several vats.